


jemma vs the cover story

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chuck AU, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Sometimes Jemma really, really wishes her life was still boring.





	jemma vs the cover story

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a chuck au because i’ve been rewatching the show and i have many Feelings. this probably isn’t going to make much sense at all if you haven’t watched chuck. go watch chuck. it’s worth it.

“I fucking hate this job,” Fitz groans, propping his elbows on the counter of the Nerd Herd desk and slumping forwards.

“You don’t have to work here,” Jemma points out. “You actually graduated. You could get a real job.”

“What, and leave you here to suffer the Buy More alone?” Fitz asks, shaking his head. “Never.”

“Well then, stop complaining,” Jemma tells him, turning back to the phone she’s working on.

“Easy for you to say,” Fitz grumbles. “This stupid job got _you_ a hot girlfriend.” Jemma accidentally stabs the circuit board with her soldering iron. She snatches it up again, peering at the phone and mentally shrugging. It looks fine.

“I still don’t know _how_ ,” Trip says, sauntering up beside Fitz. “I mean, seriously, Daisy came in here and saw all _this_ —“ he gestures at himself, his biceps bulging very impressively beneath his green Buy More polo shirt. “—and asked _you_ out. No offense, Jemma.”

“None taken,” Jemma mutters, highly offended.

“Speaking of which,” Fitz says. “Here she comes.” Jemma drops the soldering iron again and curses loudly. She grabs it, putting it back in its stand, and looks up.

Sure enough, Daisy is walking quickly down the main aisle of the Buy More. Jemma is a little short of breath suddenly, as she always is when Daisy is around. Daisy’s in her Orange Orange tank top (which is an improvement over the Wienerlicious uniform; Jemma doesn’t even _know_ what to think about _that_ monstrosity), and her hair is tied back, and neon orange is maybe not her color but _god_ , Jemma would think Daisy is beautiful in anything.

“Hey, babe,” Daisy says, smiling as she steps up to the counter. Jemma does her absolute best to ignore the way her heart jumps at the pet name— _it’s not real_ , she reminds herself, _it’s the cover, it’s just the cover_ —but she’s pretty sure she blushes. Luckily, Daisy seems a bit distracted. “Got a minute?”

“Yes,” Jemma agrees, probably way more quickly and with more enthusiasm than such a question really merits, judging by the way Trip imitates a whipping sound as Jemma steps out from behind the counter and follows Daisy towards the home entertainment room. “Is there a problem?” Jemma asks as they walk, but Daisy doesn’t respond.

“We’ve got a mission,” Daisy says the moment they’re past the door. Her easy smile, flirtatious manner, relaxed posture, it’s all gone in a second. Now, it’s easy for Jemma to believe that everything between them is just a cover. When Daisy’s like this, hard-faced and cold and professional, all the warmth and familiarity between them seems to disappear. Jemma still isn’t sure if any of those feelings are _real_ , since Daisy can make them vanish in the blink of an eye.

“What’s going on?” Jemma asks. Daisy doesn’t answer, just hands a folder to Jemma.

“Look at these,” she says, offering no further information. Confused, Jemma opens the folder, and gasps. “Did you flash?” Daisy asks immediately, leaning forwards. Jemma takes a half-step back, the sudden proximity making her stomach twist uncomfortably.

“I don’t need to,” she says, handing the folder back to Daisy. “That’s Lance Hunter. He dated Bobbi Morse in college.”

“Bobbi Morse?” Daisy repeats. “As in, rogue spy, sent you the Intersect, your former college roommate, _that_ Bobbi Morse?”

“As opposed to what other Bobbi Morse?” Jemma asks. Daisy gives her a _look_. “Right, not the time. Yes, _that_ Bobbi Morse.”

“Well, that makes everything a lot more complicated,” Daisy says, closing the folder.

“Why?” Jemma asks. “What’s going on? Lance is an idiot and a terrible boyfriend, but last I heard, he was a trucker, not a spy.” Daisy shakes her head.

“Come with me,” she says, grabbing Jemma’s hand and pulling her out the door of the home entertainment room, tugging her towards the employee area. No one gives them a second glance as they duck through an _Employees Only_ door and head for the break room. Jemma says nothing, her adrenaline spiking. She isn’t sure if it’s from the sudden shift into spy mode or the fact that spy mode now involves _Lance Hunter_ of all people or the feeling of Daisy’s hand in hers, but either way, she keeps her mouth shut and focuses on not panicking.

“Lance Hunter was apprehended by the CIA in Fresno yesterday,” Daisy says as they slip through the secret door behind the lockers and begin the descent into Castle. “A photo surfaced of him in a restaurant with Bobbi Morse only hours before the Intersect was stolen.”

“He’s the last person who saw her before she turned,” Jemma realizes as they step onto the ground floor of Castle, putting the pieces together.

“Exactly,” says Agent May, stepping out from another room, already loading a gun. “And he escaped prison six hours ago. Sixteen minutes ago, he was sighted in Burbank.”

“Where?” Jemma asks. “Doing what?”

“Driving,” Daisy says, turning to look at Jemma. “Towards Echo Park.” Jemma’s heart drops into her stomach.

“He knows,” she whispers. “If he saw Bobbi, and she told him what she was planning on doing with the Intersect…he _knows_.”

“That’s what we’re afraid of,” Daisy says, taking the gun May offers her and checking…whatever spies check when they’re handed guns; Jemma isn’t really sure. Daisy turns to look at her. “So yeah, we have a problem.”

Jemma catches sight of the computers over Daisy’s shoulder. They’re covered in photos of Hunter, photos Jemma has never seen before, but the face in them is unmistakable. Hunter in a suit with blood on his shirt. Hunter in a nondescript, mostly black outfit, lying on a roof, looking through the sights on a sniper rifle. Hunter’s mugshot from hours ago, with a black eye and a bleeding nose.

Jemma takes a deep breath as her eyes roll back in her head, the familiar, slightly dizzying sensation of a flash overtaking her.

“What did you see?” Daisy asks the moment Jemma’s eyes open again. Jemma blinks a few times, shaking her head slightly, trying to clear it of the fog the flashes leave behind.

“We have a problem,” she says after a moment, her voice shaky and panicked. “We have a _very big_ problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm no longer taking prompts for pride month; if you sent me one i promise i'm working on filling it. find me on tumblr @daisys-quake. thanks for reading; leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
